Vengeful Love on the Loose!
by Issylt
Summary: Temari beats Tenten. Tenten's lover Neji kills Temari. So mad Shikamaru vows to take revenge on Neji...by stealing Tenten away from him. ShikaTema, Teneji, ShikaTen
1. Victory for Temari

Tenten cried out aloud with pain and shock as she landed directly onto Temari's large iron fan. Making sharp contact with Temari's weapon, Tenten felt as though her back would crack, break into pieces…

"Tenten!" From the gallery above, a boy's voice rang out loud and clear, punctuated with a note of utter dismay. Rock Lee, no doubt.

With a smug smile of triumph, the yellow-haired Temari casually flung Tenten away from her fan.

Rock Lee, Tenten's teammate, moved to catch the now-unconscious Tenten before she could strike the hard, cold ground, but someone else moved first. Lee scarcely had time to leap down before Neji Hyuga, his black-haired, gray-eyed teammate descended. Within seconds, he was behind Tenten, his arms swiftly catching her seconds before she hit the ground.

"Tenten, are you OK?" he murmured.

No reply.

"I'll get you for this, Temari," Neji hissed, his strange gray eyes narrowing dangerously, pitching his voice just loud enough for the Sand ninja to hear. "Mark my words. I'll get you yet, and you'll regret ever doing this to Tenten!"

"What now, Neji?" Temari mocked, leaning arrogantly on her iron fan. "Unhappy because your girl lost the fight? Too bad! I beat in her fair fight; let that be the end of this matter."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Neji hissed coldly, a strange smile spreading over his face. "This isn't the end, Temari. Believe me."

Temari merely replied him with her most mocking smile.

"And the winner, Temari." Hayate's voice reminded Neji that it was no point standing here, challenging Temari in front of everyone and making himself look like some lovesick fool.

His lips thinning out coldly, Neji leaped back up onto the gallery with the black-haired Tenten in his arms and smiled to himself, a secret little smile that could only mean danger. Oh, he would get his revenge yet, he thought, as he gently stroked Tenten's hair away from her bruised and dusty face.

_Just you wait, Temari. Just you wait! _

**Like it, guys? Mind you, this IS a parody/humour, so everything after this will pretty much be rather…ridiculous, and the characters might be rather OOC, I'm warning you :) And yes, the chapters will all be quite short, I'm afraid. **

**Anyway, please REVIEW!!! I'd love to get at least 3 reviews before I update again. **


	2. Revenge Accomplished

Neji crept along the corridor silently, trying to appear as casual as possible. Temari, Temari…ah, he would get his revenge this time for hurting Tenten so badly!

"_Byakugan_," he murmured, summoning his very useful kekkei genkai to scan the area.

With his Byakugan, locating Temari was more than easy. Right now, Temari was in her room, removing the iron fan from her back. Now that the first round of the Chunin exam was over, she undoubtedly thought it time to rest a little.

Her brothers Gaara and Kankuro were much further away, making Neji's job much safer and simpler. If either of them were there, especially the fearsome Gaara, Neji was not too sure he would have risked it.

Smiling to himself, Neji raised a hand and knocked politely on Temari's door.

"What?" Temari yelled out. "Who's there?"

Clearing his throat softly, Neji tried his best to imitate Kankuro's voice.

"It's me, Kankuro. I've got something to tell you, Temari. Come on out."

"Coming." Temari sounded less than pleased as she pushed the door open. "What now?"

"Take this!" Resuming his normal voice, Neji pinpointed a chakra point near Temari's heart with his Byakugan and mercilessly struck at it with his Gentle Fist style. "I told you I'd avenge Tenten, didn't I? Who told you not to believe me?"

Gasping with shock, Temari staggered backwards, clutching her chest.

"It's not over yet, Temari." Using Gentle Fist style again, Neji effortlessly pinpointed a few more chakra points on Temari's body, and mercilessly struck.

Blood seeped out of Temari's mouth. Gasping, whimpering with pain, Temari finally collapsed weakly onto the floor.

"Good riddance, Temari," Neji muttered, bending down to pick her up before dumping her unceremoniously onto her bed. He wouldn't have to worry about much, that was certain. Nobody would know who was responsible; there would be no marks on her body for anyone to find. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Smiling cheerfully to himself, proud of his accomplishment, Neji left the room softly and shut the door behind him.

**Thanks a million to nejitenfan for reviewing!!! Whooo! You're my only reviewer so far!! **


	3. Plots and Plans

"Shikamaru-san! Shikamaru-san, please wake up!"

Shikamaru Nara, black-haired, dark-eyed, groaned as he tried to rise to his shaky, jelly-like legs. Goodness! He was still finding it _extremely _difficult to believe that he was actually walking in the real world, not in some dream one.

"What on earth?!" he was demanding now. "This is – this is plain ridiculous! How could Temari just – just die like that? What's going on? What's happening?"

"We have yet to find out, Shikamaru-san," the doctor replied gravely. "This is about the strangest case we've ever faced. Temari-san seemed to have no sickness or injury, yet her heart somehow stopped beating."

"Right." Shikamaru came close to yawning, then restrained himself as he remembered he was dealing with a _very _serious case. Goodness! Had he fainted somehow after hearing that Temari was no longer alive?

"Shikamaru-san, are you alright? Just after we told you the news about Temari-san, you just…passed out. Are you fine?"

"Of course, of course." Holding his head in his hands, he let out one enormous sigh. No, he would not cry here, not in front of everyone else. "Now, if you will just excuse me…"

He fled then, even as tears started to flood his eyes until he nearly stumbled over his own feet. Temari dead…how could that be? The Sand Genin, with her sparkling blue eyes and bright yellow hair was dead? Dead? How could he possibly go on when the girl he loved best was dead?

"Don't you worry, Tenten. I've taken care of Temari already for you. Now, just you lie down and sleep…"

Shikamaru jerked to a stop just outside the infirmary room where Tenten was resting. Wiping away his tears, he pushed open the slightly ajar door a little, and peered in.

Inside was Neji Hyuga, Tenten's lover, sitting by Tenten's bed with his hand on her face.

_Taken care of Temari already? What? Could it be…_

"What do you mean?" Tenten's voice was weak, but just audible.

"Don't you worry, Tenten. I mean it. I've taken care of her already. No need to worry that that ruthless Sand Genin will return to plague you in the future."

Shikamaru was just on the verge on storming in and confronting Neji directly, when he reminded himself sternly that it would come to no good whatsoever. Neji was far too powerful for someone like Shikamaru, and, anyway, even if Shikamaru _did _attempt his Shadow Possession jutsu, Neji's Byakugan would probably notice it straightaway, making dodging _way_ too easy.

_What am I to do? _

_You can first start of by moving away before Neji notices you. You already know, surely, what his Byakugan is like! Never know when he'll activate it! _a little voice whispered at the back of his mind.

_Right. Of course. _

Still sniffing and wiping his nose, Shikamaru hastened to his friend Chouji's room, quick to make up his mind.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru knocked quietly on the door. "Can I come in for a while?"

"Come in, come in!" Chouji's voice was cheerful and carefree; for a while, Shikamaru could not help but envy him that.

"What now?" Chouji smiled, stuffing his mouth with another five chips or so. "What's up with that look, Shika? You look as though the sun has just stopped shining on this earth!"

"Yeah, you can say it has," Shikamaru muttered. "Hey, Chouji, would you mind if I bring Ino in here as well? I think she could be very useful right now."

"Go ahead," Chouji smiled.

Unsurprisingly, Ino, in her room nearby, was spending her time combing out her long, lovely yellow hair. As it was, she hardly took any notice whatsoever of Shikamaru, even as he entered.

"Ino…"

"Yes? Came here to admire my beauty, eh, Shika?"

"Ino…"

"Yes, yes, go on."

"Will you come to Chouji's room for a while?" he sighed tiredly.

"What for?" Ino demanded.

"Something important," Shikamaru sighed.

"Right. Just give me a minute or so." Ino turned back to face her mirror, and resumed combing her hair.

"This will be taking _forever_," Shikamaru muttered, as he departed.

When the trio was finally all gathered in Chouji's room already, Shikamaru, in an unusually sad, depressed tone, told them all the truth, how Temari had mysteriously died due to a heart failure, and he had later heard Neji telling Tenten that he had taken care of Temari for her. There was no doubt Neji was behind it; with his Byakugan, he could have easily pinpointed chakra points on Temari's body, and attacked them until it blocked off chakra flow to her heart, finally stopping it.

"I see," Ino finally said. "Lemme guess: you're planning some form of…revenge, aren't ya?"

"I'll need your help," Shikamaru reminded her. "You, and Chouji. Willing to give me a hand?"

"Oh boy, will I!" Chouji roared enthusiastically.

"Ino?" Shikamaru ventured.

"Count me in!" the Yamanaka girl grinned, thumb up.

"Great. Thanks, guys. Now, here's what we're going to do…"

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!!! **


	4. Step One, Flirt a Little

"Wait, are you sure of this…? Ino, Chouji, I know we're not exactly…"

"Oh, come on, Tenten!" Ino coaxed, with her largest, most charming smile. "Don't say no again. You can't possibly miss _this _special batch of ramen, surely?"

"Alright, Ino. Thanks a lot. That's really nice of you."

Walking between Ino and the rather large Chouji, Tenten could not help but try to scratch up a reason as to why they were suddenly acting so sweet to her. Inviting her out for a ramen meal…hmmm, what was up with that?

"Now, welcome, Tenten, to the best ramen shop in Konoha: Ichiraku!" Ino spread her arms in a huge welcome gesture.

"Why, thank you! But are you sure you're going to pay…"

"Oh, stop protesting, Tenten!" Ino grumbled. "You're impossible!" Grabbing her arm firmly, Ino steered Tenten into the shop before she could protest further.

"Now, sit down," Ino urged, gesturing to a chair, "and just order whatever you like. Chouji here will take care of the bill for us."

"Right. Thanks."

"Tenten, hey." Apparently from nowhere, Shikamaru walked out to join the surprised girl. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Ino and Chouji insisted on me coming here for a ramen meal," Tenten replied, still looking somewhat baffled.

"Oh, right. So, what would you like to order?"

"What's good?" Tenten asked, peering at the menu.

"This pork ramen, right here." Shikamaru pointed at the name, deliberately letting his finger run lightly over Tenten's. "Naruto's favourite, in fact."

"Right. Then I'll give it a try," Tenten said, trying not to let Shikamaru's earlier touch bother her too much.

"Shikamaru, Tenten, we're going now." Just as Tenten was about halfway through her ramen, Ino and Choji abruptly stood up to leave. "Asuma-sensei said specifically to meet him at exactly half-past two. We've only five minutes left, so we must go now. See you, Tenten." Ino nodded to Chouji, giving him a certain look, and the two of them hastily fled.

"Well, they do seem to be in a bit of a …rush, isn't it?" Tenten remarked.

"Well, yeah. Asuma-sensei did make it very clear, though, that they are not to be late."

"Then why didn't he want you as well?"

"Don't know. It's such a pain, anyway," Shikamaru replied dryly.

"You and your eternal 'it's such a pain'," Tenten teased.

"Huh!" Shikamaru leaned his elbows on the table, chin on hand, even as he heard footsteps behind him. "So, Tenten, oops! There goes my coin. Geez, what a pain!"

Too lazy to get up from his seat, Shikamaru bent down from his chair as much as he could, taking the opportunity to glance behind him discreetly. There was no need to look up further to see who was now standing behind him.

Neji Hyuga.

"So, Tenten," Shikamaru went on casually, slipping the retrieved coin into his pocket, "it's just you and me here."

"And your point is?" Tenten asked.

"What do you expect to do, when it's just me and you?" Shikamaru put up a hand and gave Tenten's left hand a gentle, sweet little touch, like a boy going on a first date.

Tenten blushed slightly, averting her gaze to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Ahem." Arms folded, Neji strode up to them, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shikamaru, Tenten, what on earth are you two doing here?"

"Is it your business, Neji?" Shikamaru retorted, without thinking twice. "Question is, what are _you _doing here, just when me and Tenten wanted some privacy?"

"Ahem, Shikamaru." Neji's voice was becoming lower, more dangerous each second. "Don't blame me, Shikamaru. Ino came running up to me in the streets, telling me to help retrieve her purse, which she so conveniently left behind here, or so she said. And what do I find?"

"The two of us going on a date?" Shikamaru suggested dryly.

"Shikamaru!" Tenten protested, her cheeks heating up with utter embarrassment.

"I know, I know." Shikamaru gave her hand a little pat, sighing as he did so. "I'm afraid it's always a little difficult at times to admit you _are _dating someone."

"Shikamaru…"

"That's enough, Shikamaru," Neji interrupted, before Tenten could continue. "Gai-sensei wants us both to meet him in fifteen minutes time, so we have to leave now. Tenten."

"Right." Still blushing furiously, Tenten finished up the last of her ramen and arose, wishing with all her heart that she had never agreed to come along with Ino's team. "See you, Shikamaru. Oh, and I believe _you'll _be taking care of the bill, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Geez. What a drag."

Tenten hastily moved far ahead, not wanting to get caught in any sort of quarrel.

"Shikamaru." Neji watched her for a while, before turning his attention to Shikamaru, who was still lounging calmly on his chair. "What's all this about, huh? Are you trying to seduce Tenten, or something? Answer me!"

"Seduce Tenten?" Shikamaru sounded a little more than bored. "Neji Hyuga, why on earth would I do something as troublesome as that?"

"Troublesome?" Neji sneered. "Huh! It seemed to me you were – you were…for goodness sake, I don't need my Byakugan to know what a great time you were having with Tenten!"

"Why? Is she your girl?" Shikamaru sneered in response.

"How dare you…"

"Neji, I'm not here to pick a fight with you." Shikamaru raised his hands in surrender. "I just came here to enjoy a ramen; if Tenten happens to come here with Ino and Chouji and then gets left behind with just me because my teammates have to see Asuma-sensei, then it's not my problem."

"Shikamaru!"

"I'm outta here. _Nice _talking to you, Neji. Just don't go and beat Tenten up, alright?"

"Shikamaru Nara…"

"Toodles."

"I'm warning you, Shikamaru," Neji said threateningly, "if you ever do such a thing with Tenten again, I'll come after you at once with no mercy! I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Besides, think how your darling Temari would feel if she were here to see you right now," Neji threw in.

"I know, I know. Ironic that should come from you, isn't it?" Shikamaru retorted, forcing himself to restrain his grief.

_Ah, just you wait, Neji Hyuga! Until Tenten is stolen from you, you'll never know what it's like to lose the girl you love! _

**Review, please, guys!!! I would really appreciate that!  
**

**Nejiten fan, thanks a million for your faithful reviews!! **


	5. Step Two, Be a Hero

Tenten lowered the note she had found on the floor of her room and sighed. Another meeting of some sort? Goodness, what on earth was going on now?

Fearing it might be some sort of a prank, Tenten peered at the handwritten note again:

_Dear Tenten,  
Ino here. Will you care to please join us on the giant balcony just west of Ichiraku Restaurant? I've got something very exciting for you! _

Exciting for her? Now what was up with that Ino, acting all friendly and sweet? Hardly like her, considering how shallow and vain that yellow-haired girl could be at times. The last time Ino had been all friendly with her, she had ended up facing the most embarrassing, awkward moment in her life, what with Neji suddenly barging in when she was alone with Shikamaru.

_Geez! My life is seriously becoming weird! _

"Alright," she said out loud. "Guess I'll have to trust that Ino is good enough to _not _play some prank on me."

Alone, she sauntered to the meeting-place alone, wondering what was in store for her. Personally, she hoped with all her heart that Shikamaru _wasn't _going to be there. Because of him, she could already feel her relationship with Neji becoming far more complicated than she thought it could ever be. Although it was clear he didn't exactly blame her for what had happened in the ramen shop, he no longer was as warm or as comfortable around her as he used to be.

_Shikamaru Nara, you'd better not be there this time! And Neji, please don't come running up to me again if Shikamaru is there! _

"Ah, Tenten, I'm so glad you could come up here!" Ino grinned, as Tenten ascended to the roof. "I'm sorry if the note seemed a little…abrupt, but I don't like writing much, so I did try to keep it short."

"That's fine. So, what's your exciting story?" Tenten enquired.

Quickly, Ino took a brief look around.

"Meant to be a secret, really," she whispered. "So, just promise me that you won't go around…"

"Tenten! You wretch! _What _a delight for me to meet you here, of all places!"

"Huh?" Startled, Tenten whirled around on her heels at once, only to find herself face-to-face with a pink-haired lady with a flute in hand.

"Tayuya?" she gasped, panic filling her.

"Yes, it's me, scum! Surprised to see me here? Thought I'd let you get away so easily, eh, you fool?"

"Tayuya…"

"Die, Tenten!" the Sound Four woman roared, dashing forward in a swift moment which brought Tenten down to the ground more quickly than she thought was possible.

"Ahhh! My ankle!" Tenten gasped, as pain stabbed right through it like a spear.

"Tenten! Move out of here! I'll deal with her!" Ino called.

"You're not getting anywhere this time, scum!" Tayuya roared, placing the flute to her lips. "No-one has ever listened to this melody… Huh? What's going on? Can't move…"

"Shadow Imitation Technique, success."

"Shikamaru?" Tenten gasped, staring hard at the black-haired boy, who had somehow crept up behind Tayuya without being noticed. "What are _you _doing here now?"

"What else?" the ninja smiled. "I saw Tayuya from below, and thought it was time I actually intervened, troublesome as it is."

"Just in time, too, Shika," Ino sighed with relief, lowering her hands which had just begin to perform her Mind Transfer Jutsu hand signs. "Your appearance couldn't have been more timely."

"What's this jutsu?" Tayuya was demanding furiously, struggling madly to escape her shadow bond. "What have you done with me?"

"Bound you with my shadow," Shikamaru smiled. "A Shadow Possession jutsu like this allows me to trap any opponent with my shadow, leaving them only able to move as I do. In other words, you can only mimic my movements now."

"You scum…"

"Ino, get this person out of here, won't you?" Shikamaru said politely, turning to his teammate. "Transfer your mind to her body, and move her to Shizune-san. Chouji will be up here soon as he promised, so he can take care of your body for you. I'll help Tenten down."

"Of course, Shika." Ino's hands begin to perform the hand signs quickly. "Glad to help. Ninja arts, Mind Transfer jutsu!"

Tayuya's body stiffened for a while, and then her eyes shut, and her body went limp as Shikamaru released his shadow from her. Near him, Ino's body stiffened as well, before collapsing to the ground.

"Good work, Ino," Shikamaru praised, as he caught Ino's body and laid it down on the ground. "Now, Ino-Tayuya, get moving to Tsunade-sama's office."

Tayuya's body, under control of Ino's mind now, obediently moved away.

"Ah, Chouji, there you are," Shikamaru smiled, as his fat, brown-haired friend in the meantime came up to join them, with a packet of chips in his hand as usual. "Just in time to miss the drama. Take care of Ino's body, won't you, and carry it down with Tayuya over there so Ino can transfer her mind back later. Thanks. You're such a help."

"Pleasure, Shikamaru."

"Tenten, are you alright?" Shikamaru enquired now, striding over to her. "Did Tayuya hurt you? Did she…"

"I'm fine, except for a sprained ankle," she replied, wincing at the pain.

"Come, then. Let me help you, troublesome as it is."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. Thank goodness for your too-timely arrival."

"No problem." Shikamaru bent down, and, placing an arm around her shoulder, carefully helped her up to her feet. "Pity I'm not strong enough to carry you."

"There's no need for that," Tenten replied, flushing at such an idea.

"Now, take your time, Tenten. One step at a time. That's right. Now, let's just get you to Sakura or another medic ninja down there."

Grateful for the aid, Tenten very slowly descended from the balcony with Shikamaru supporting her, never looking behind once to see Ino's body getting up, a huge grin on her face, Chouji transforming into Asuma Sarutobi, and Tayuya changing back into Chouji.

**Thanks must go to nejitenfan and ****ManaTatsumiya**** for reviewing!!! Please continue reviewing, readers! Thanks! **


	6. Step Three, Get Her a Little Tipsy

"Cheers to Shikamaru for being promoted to Chunin at last! Come on, drink up!" Ino urged her team, as she raised her glass of champagne in their favourite restaurant.

"Well done, Shikamaru," their sensei Asuma smiled, sipping his red wine in its glass. "A Chunin now, eh, and the first Genin of your group to become one? I should say this has been your biggest achievement so far!"

"Yeah, but what a drag it soon will be, I think," Shikamaru sighed.

"Get over it, Shikamaru!" Ino grumbled, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Be happy that you've been promoted although you lost that match to Temari just before she was killed."

"I don't want to talk about her," Shikamaru replied shortly. "If you can just refrain from mentioning Temari's name, I'd be more than grateful, and maybe even find space to rejoice over my promotion."

"Sorry, Shika," Ino apologized, knowing how fond Shikamaru was of Temari, despite her ruthless, domineering nature. "Didn't meant to get you there."

"Never mind. Forget it, Ino."

"Come one. Drink up!" Asuma urged, not wanting his pupil to lapse back into despair over Temari.

"Cheers!" Chouji added, and the rest raised their glasses again.

"I was just thinking," Shikamaru begin, "that I should actually throw another little party to celebrate this little occasion. Maybe invite several of the Konoha Genin along. Think that's a good idea?" He cast Ino and Chouji a certain look.

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed at once. "So, who are you going to ask?"

"Hmmm. Let me see. Can't invite the entire bunch; it'll be too troublesome asking all of them. Guess I can invite…let me think…you three guys, of course, Naruto. Sakura. Might as well ask Sasuke, if he cares to come, otherwise Sakura will butcher me if her beloved remains uninvited. And Tenten, of course."

"And Neji?" Ino suggested slyly.

"Ino!"

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled.

"All settled, then. Go and ask them along, if it isn't too troublesome for you guts."

"No big deal, Mr. Shikamaru. We're not as lazy as you, after all," Ino sighed.

"Right. Tell them to come along to this restaurant tonight, at six o'clock. We'll celebrate then. Thanks, guys. Catch up with you later. I'll invite Tenten myself, so don't bother to go to her and ask."

Hands in pockets, he sauntered along to Tenten's house alone, smiling.

"You're inviting me?" Tenten exclaimed, as Shikamaru extended his invitation to her politely enough. "Well, thanks, Shikamaru, that's really kind of you, but…"

"You gonna be busy?" he enquired.

"No, no. It's just that Neji…"

"Asked you to go out with him?"

"No way!" Tenten gasped. "It's not like that with me and…ahhh. Never mind. Forget what I just said. I'll be along tonight.

Thanks, Shikamaru."

"You're welcome, Tenten. Seeya tonight."

"See you around."

"Step one, completed," Shikamaru smiled to himself, as he returned home cheerfully. "Ah, who would have thought something as troublesome as this would move so smoothly?"

Six o'clock came along much faster than expected. As Chouji sauntered along into the restaurant with an almost-empty bag of chips, he was just in time to see Asuma and Ino arriving. Much to his surprise, even Sasuke was there now, sitting next to Sakura, with her large, green admiring eyes fixed on him. Who'd have thought he would bother to come along?

"Ah, there you are!" Shikamaru smiled broadly from where he was sitting, in between Naruto and Tenten. "Just in time. Come, come, sit. Don't just stand around there. Waiter!"

The evening went on merrily, with no trouble. Ino and Chouji and Asuma found themselves engaged in some deep conversation about a ninja's training sessions, Naruto babbled on about becoming Hokage, Sakura took the opportunity to tick him off for talking too much about it again, and even the usually taciturn Sasuke managed to put in a word or two here and there, Sakura hanging on to every single one of them as usual.

_Geez, what a pain it is, with so many guests at once! _

"Ah, here's the champagne at last!" Asuma smiled, as the waiter came round with a tray of red liquid in glass goblets. "Thank you waiter. Come, everyone. I'd like to raise a toast to Shikamaru for being promoted to Chunin. Shikamaru, I've said this before, but, well done, anyway."

"To Shikamaru!" everyone chorused, drinking.

"Uh, Shikamaru?" Tenten begin, ten minutes after the toast.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"I don't feel so good…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded at once.

"I feel…queasy," she groaned, hands pressed to her stomach. "As though I stomached some bad food…Shikamaru, will you please excuse me?"

"Sure. Tenten, just to be safe, I think I'd better come with you. Don't want you fainting on the way, or something like that."

"Shikamaru, it's alright. I'll manage."

"No arguing, Tenten." Without waiting for her to open her mouth again, Shikamaru rose and assisted Tenten away from the table, everyone else staring.

"Allergic to champagne, Tenten?" Naruto couldn't resist teasing.

"Don't mention that again, Naruto!" Tenten growled, as Shikamaru glared at the yellow-haired boy with annoyance.

"OK, since when did Shikamaru get so attached to Tenten?" Sakura muttered, noting the glare, her voice unfortunately just loud enough to be heard.

"Sakura..." Tenten begin, her voice rising slightly.

"No talking, Tenten," Shikamaru put in hastily, wrapping a firm arm around her waist, while Tenten's arm flopped around his shoulders limply. "Now, just take it slow."

"I'd be grateful if you could just walk me back home…"

"Nope. My home would be a lot easier," he replied firmly. "It's just two minutes away. I know your home well enough to know it'll take us no less than ten minutes to get there."

"Anything," Tenten drawled, as her eyes begin to loll shut.

"Tenten, Tenten! Keep your eyes open, for goodness sake!" Shikamaru said sharply, giving her face a light slap. "Don't fall asleep now, or we'll never make it!"

"Sleepy…" Tenten slurred.

"Geez, what a pain," Shikamaru groaned, as anyhow expected. "Tenten, just keep walking…see that lamp over there? It's just another minute, and you'll be in my home, nice and comfortable."

"Aha…" Tenten mumbled, her voice becoming less and less coherent. "Geez, what on earth did I take just now?"

"Maybe it was a slight overdose of champagne," Shikamaru suggested mildly.

"No maw...shamp for me…for wyal," Tenten mumbled incoherently.

"Shhh, Tenten. Just stop talking for once, won't you? You girls…"

Wondering if he should have used his Shadow Imitation Technique on her instead to ease their difficulty, Shikamaru slowly led Tenten into his house, and upstairs into his room. His parents were probably out, he deduced, for it was unusually quiet. Good. No interference from them, at least.

"Now, just lie down here," Shikamaru said softly, half-dragging Tenten over to his bed. "You'll be much better soon, trust me, if you just get some rest."

"Awn ya byed?" Tenten slurred.

"No other choice, Tenten. I'm sorry. I know it's a little awkward, but there's nowhere else for you now. Not unless you want to risk my mum's eternal nagging, that is, and lie on _hers_." Shikamaru bent down to touch her face, deliberately adding what he thought might be a flirtatious touch.

"No, no, this is fline," she slurred in reply, wishing he would remove his hand from her face; her own hand was quite unable to move on its own.

"Geez, this is worse than I thought," Shikamaru muttered.

"Tyanks, Shika," Tenten managed to mumble. Her face was already heating up; she could hardly dare to entertain the thought of sleeping on Shikamaru's bed. What on earth would Neji do, she thought, if he ever found out?

"Pardon?"

"Tyanks."

With that, Tenten closed her eyes and fell asleep right away – on Shikamaru's bed.

**Sorry for the late update, guys!! And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!!! Please continue to do so, thanks! **


	7. Step Four, Play a Little Prank

"A test we have to pass? But, Gai-sensei, what is this for? We're already Genin; surely we don't need to take more tests to prove our worth, or whatever it is you want!"

"Tenten, believe me, this is vital! I, Might Gai, say so! Come one! Go forth with the power of youth!" her black-haired sensei merely grinned, showing off his flashy white teeth. Nearby, her teammate Lee watched quietly, arms folded across his chest. There was no sign of Neji anywhere.

"Oh man," Tenten groaned. "So, anyway, what do I have to do?"

"Right, listen up. Your test is to try and beat me within half an hour, using all the weapons you have. Got it, Tenten?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

"Alright." Gai took a look at his watch, timing the seconds carefully, before calling out, "Alright, Tenten! Go for it now!"

"OK! Here I go!" Tenten whipped out her pink and gold weapon scrolls, swinging and twirling them neatly around her head gracefully.

"Come one, Tenten! You can do it!" Lee roared from the side.

"Here I come, Gai-sensei!" Tenten gave her scrolls a final whirl, waiting for her iron weapons to come flying out.

Nothing happened.

"What the…Gai-sensei, something's wrong! My weapons aren't coming out! Aaarrrggghhh!" Tenten grumbled aloud as she twirled her scrolls around her head again, screaming internally.

Still, nothing happened.

"Come one!" Tenten growled, her fists clenching angrily. "Seriously, what's happening? Gai-sensei, please stop this test for a while!" With one swift, deft motion, Tenten pulled the scroll down towards her, scrutinizing it carefully.

"Wait…no! This isn't my weapon scroll!" she exclaimed with shock and astonishment. "It only looks like it, but I can tell from the tiny differences that this _isn't _a weapon scroll! Someone has undoubtedly replaced my weapon scroll with another that only _look _like it!"

"Tenten, how can this be?" Gai demanded gruffly, frowning hard at his pupil, who was still staring angrily at her scroll.

"Gai-sensei, I honestly don't know! But it looks to me that someone has tried to play some kind of prank on me!"

"Tenten, I think I know who did it." This time, it was Lee who spoke up from the side. "I happened to see Neji-kun fooling around with one of your scrolls earlier. At least, I _think _I saw him, though I didn't question him. I thought he was just…you know, taking a look at it."

"What?" Tenten spluttered, outraged. "Did he – did he…"

"Gai-sensei told him something about the test earlier, he said. So he said he was simply checking your weapon scrolls for you. That's all."

"Lee!" Tenten gasped. "Did he really say all of that?"

"Yes, Tenten-chan."

"How dare he?" Tenten snarled angrily, flinging her useless scroll away on the ground. "How dare he do that when he knew I had a test? Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

Furiously, she stalked away, never looking back to notice Lee transforming into Ino, and Gai into Chouji.

"Neji Hyuga? Neji! Just where are you now?" Tenten roared, shoving her way furiously through trees and bushes, feeling sure he was hiding somewhere there, spying, laughing at her. "Neji! Where are you?"

Silence.

"Huh! How smart of him!" Tenten snorted, marching away, and right towards his house, where he lived with the rest of the Hyuga clan. "Neji Hyuga! Come out here at once!"

"Tenten?" It was Neji coming out at last, looking surprisingly calm and unruffled. "Now what's the matter? I could hear you easily from two miles away, surely!"

"Neji, what's the meaning of this?" Tenten demanded at once. "How dare you change my weapon scrolls with some other useless ones when you _knew _I had a test coming up with Gai-sensei? How dare you!"

"Tenten, what on earth are you talking about?" Neji demanded. "What scrolls?"

"My weapon scrolls!" Tenten thundered. "Lee told me he saw you fooling around with them! What on earth were you trying to do, Neji? Make me look like a huge fool in front of Gai-sensei?"

"Tenten, will you please calm down first?" Neji sighed impatiently. "Listen: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. What weapon scrolls? What test?"

"Oh, now you're going to pretend you have no idea whatsoever what's going on?" Tenten sneered. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Lee told me you knew somehow that Gai-sensei was going to hold some test for me, so you went and so cleverly changed my weapon scroll for another! And made me look like a fool in front of Gai-sensei, twirling and swirling around while no weapons came out! How could you do this? I thought we were close friends!"

"Look, Tenten," Neji sighed, "I have no idea how this happened, but, believe me, I had nothing to do with this. It was clearly either a transformation technique, or a genjutsu. Besides, how could Gai-sensei have been testing you? He just passed by here about twenty minutes ago."

"Impossible!" Tenten snapped. "At that time, I was still with Gai-sensei! He can't have been passing you then!"

"Then someone was using a genjutsu on you."

"And how do you know it wasn't on _you_?" Tenten demanded angrily.

"Or maybe someone was using a Transformation Technique. Tenten, surely you can trust me? You know I could never do something so mean to you. What benefit would it bring, after all? You know me better than that, I'm sure."

Tenten regarded him coldly, scrutinizing, studying his face for signs of guilt. But Neji merely looked back directly into her dark eyes, his face honest and serious. Tenten might not have been an excellent judge of character, but it was enough by then for her to see clearly that Neji was telling the truth.

"Fine then, Neji. If I'm wrong, I apologize," Tenten said stiffly. "I'm off to do more research of my own now. If you do see anything funny, do let me know. I'm _really _curious to find out."

Without waiting for Neji to speak, Tenten spun around on her heels and stalked off alone.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**


	8. Suspicions

Neji stormed angrily into his room, slamming the door behind him before violently sinking down onto his bed. How could Tenten have accused him just like that of switching her weapon scrolls, as though he, Neji, was such a cruel ninja more than willing to play idiotic pranks on his closest friend? How could she? Was she out of her mind?

"Something _very _fishy is going on here," he muttered. "_Extremely_ fishy, in fact. Could it be that…"

The most unexpected of unexpected thoughts immediately struck his thunderstruck mind, so that he found himself leaping up from his bed.

_Shikamaru Nara. _

"Now, this is a huge possibility!" Neji exclaimed aloud, his voice now filled with excitement. "His major crush on Temari is no private matter, and he sure does have more brains than he needs to play out a cunning little plot like that. Could it be? Could it be that he actually _planned _this, just to spite me? After all, I have a strong feeling that my relationship with Tenten is no private matter either. Could it be that somehow or other, he actually overheard me telling Tenten how I had taken care of Temari already, and planned his revenge in this way?"

Slowly, he let his memory drift back, remembering past events involving Shikamaru and Tenten. Shikamaru trying to flirt with Tenten while they were alone in Ichiraku, Ino telling him to go there to retrieve her purse since she was in a hurry and couldn't do the job herself. Shikamaru so boldly rescuing Tenten from Tayuya, though Neji personally thought it sounded too easy; Tenten had told him that story. Tenten becoming mysteriously tipsy while at Shikamaru's small celebration party, so that Shikamaru had to bring her back to his house, letting her sleep on _his _bed.

And now, this weapon scroll incident. No way everything could be just pure coincidence. Even a half-dumb person could see that.

"Well, what am I to do, anyway?" Neji grumbled out loud, pacing the floor. "Confront Shikamaru directly…that's out of the question. Ask Tenten about everything…out of the question. Ask Ino or Chouji…out of the question. They're way too loyal to Shikamaru. Investigate myself…now that's a possibility. Though that means thinking a _really _good way of finding out without making it too obvious."

He released another huge sigh, burying his head in his hands. Everything stank, really stank. His friendship with Tenten was breaking up. And now…though he hated to admit it, Temari's death was becoming heavier and heavier on him each day. By nature, Neji had never been a cold-blooded killer. Or anything close to it. But Temari had insulted Tenten, mocked her, made her look like a pathetic weakling in front of everyone. There was no way she could simply go unpunished. But then, maybe killing Temari had been a little overdone. Half of Konoha already knew about her mysterious death, although they had yet to give her a funeral. Thank goodness Kankuro and Gaara, her fearsome brothers, most likely had no idea yet who her killer was, otherwise Neji did not think he could have survived this long.

"This does it!" Neji straightened himself, wiped a strand of black hair away from his forehead. "This does it. I'm not going to stand around here moping. I'm going to get out there and investigate. Starting with Gai-sensei. I'll need to firstly just talk with him and see whether he _really _did give Tenten a test to begin with. Either way, Shikamaru, watch out! You're in for it big-time!"

With a cold, confident smile on his face, Neji left his room, shutting the door somewhat noisily behind him.

_Just you wait, Shikamaru. Just you wait! _

**Thanks to whoever reviewed!!!! Next chapter, there'll be a major surprise in store!!! Wanna know what happens? Then please REVIEW!!!! **


	9. Back From the Dead

Shikamaru lay alone on his bed that evening, staring up at the ceiling. His heart was not one bit happy; he was still brooding over Temari's death. He knew he had accomplished half his mission successfully, but it was not quite enough to satisfy him. Temari dead…as long as he lived, he would be haunted forever by that dreaded memory.

_Temari…my golden girl. Why did you have to insult Tenten like that? Maybe if you hadn't insulted Tenten, but treated her graciously, then Neji would never have come after you. Then you would have happily lived on, and I wouldn't be lying here gloomily or trying to win Tenten's heart like a lovesick fool! _

He heaved another sigh, tossing over uncomfortably to his left side. She still visited him in dreams every night, Temari, with her bright blue eyes, occasional sweet smile and bright gold hair. Ahhh…memories…why couldn't they just go away and leave him alone for once in his miserable life?

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Startled out of his reverie, Shikamaru blinked, trying to remember that his parents _were _in, after all.

"Shikamaru, can I come in?" It was not a man's deep voice, but a girl's light, sweet one.

"Mum?" he called out, half-absently.

"Can I come in?" was all the speaker said.

"Yeah, yeah."

The door opened at once to admit the speaker.

And Shikamaru felt himself staring as though he was beholding a ghost.

"N-n-no way!!!!"

"Shikamaru." The speaker's voice was low and sweet with warmth.

"T-t-Temari?"

"Shikamaru. It's me."

"No way!" Shikamaru felt himself fainting, and had to slap himself hard to keep awake. "No way! Are you a ghost? Are you some sort of phantom? Or are you real?"

"You can come and touch me to find out."

Like a boy in a dream, Shikamaru walked forward, his face ghost-pale, and reached out a cold, unsteady, trembling hand to touch Temari's. For a moment, he felt as though he would end up touching an insubstantial, filmy bit of stuff.. But, no, Temari's hand was warm and firm and real…_very _real. This was most certainly no ghost.

"Temari? Is it really you?" Shikamaru squeaked.

"Who else? Thought Neji would get rid of me that easily?" she grinned.

"Temari!" Letting out the tension in one gigantic sigh, Shikamaru did not think twice before moving, simply lunged forward to grab her in his arms, clinging on to her as though he would never let go again. "But how could this be? I was told your heart had stopped beating! How could you still live?"

"Yeah, that's something else I have to deal with," Temari said, with an uncharacteristic smile, returning his embrace without hesitation. "While I was still alive but unconscious, you kept calling out to me, in something like a dream. Telling me to live. Almost yelling at me to not die. Hmmm…how uncharacteristic of you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru blushed at once. "Still, I guess it did help you survive, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Don't know how I did it, but my subconscious mind seemed strong enough to respond. So I survived."

"This is so hard to believe…" As though in a dream, he leaned forward slightly the same time Temari did, so that their lips touched in a single long, slow, chaste kiss, hearts beating against each other's.

_This is far better than any dream! _

They were interrupted at that moment by another knock at Shikamaru's door. Not soft, polite knocks, but loud, impatient, angry ones. Annoyed at the interruption, Shikamaru awkwardly released Temari and strode over to the door, yanking it open with more force than was necessary.

"Neji?"

"Shikamaru. Ah, good thing you're in. I just wanted to ask you a few questions briefly."

"You mean, interrogate me?" Shikamaru muttered, noting the look on Neji's face. Then, aloud, he added, "Yeah, yeah. Come in, and shut that door."

"Now, I intend to get straight down to the point. I don't have time to…what the?! Is that a ghost next to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that a ghost next to you?" Neji repeated, in a strained, distant voice. His face had gone extremely pale; it was obvious he could not believe Temari was still alive.

"A ghost? Hah. Funny," Temari sneered. Striding forward, she jabbed an angry finger at Neji's chest. "Pity I'm not one, though, or else I'd love to spend the rest of my life haunting you for killing me with your Gentle Fist!"

Shikamaru had paled now, as he glared at Neji. _So, I guessed right! Neji was the one who killed Temari. Hah! He's lucky Temari still lived, otherwise I'd have certainly taken further steps than just stealing Tenten away! _

"Temari." Neji cleared his throat nervously, trying to still appear dignified. "To begin with…are you real, or not? Or are you someone else using a transformation technique to deceive me and Shikamaru? Tell the truth!"

"Hey, don't you raise your voice to me like that!" Temari snapped. "Be grateful that I'm not clubbing you to death right now with my iron fan!"

"To be honest," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm surprised, pure surprised that Temari isn't doing that even right now."

"I'm not a cold-blooded murdered. Not like _him_," Temari said scornfully, glaring at Neji with a glare that would surely frighten even the dreaded Gaara out of his skin. "Tell me, Neji, just tell me, what on earth were you trying to do? Answer me!"

"Hey, who was the one who insulted Tenten after beating her?" Neji snapped. "And don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider yourself fortunate," Temari growled, "that I didn't fling her five miles away from the arena."

"Fortunate?" Neji's voice rose louder and louder. "When you insulted her like that, as though she was just a piece of garbage? What kind of shinobi does that? Or is that the way all Sand shinobi behave anyhow?"

"Neji Hyuga," Temari's voice was like silk wrapped around a sword now. "Are you trying to insult my fellow ninjas now?"

"No. Simply enquiring if they all behave like you. You don't seem ashamed of the way you behaved. So why count it as an insult against your fellow shinobis?"

Temari's blue eyes narrowed further.

"Geez. What a pain this is turning out to be," Shikamaru groaned, who was merely standing quietly in the corner as though he was invisible. "Guys…GUYS!!!"

Shikamaru had never been one who yelled or raised his voice. When he did, people knew that he meant no trifle business. In unison, both Temari and Neji turned to face him.

"What?"

"Quit this yelling, won't you? This is my room, for goodness sake, not some shouting arena where ninjas gather to hold a shouting competition of some sort. Will you both calm down and listen?"

Temari raised an eye, frankly astonished.

"Look, Neji, I understand your anger against Temari. But I don't think that accounts for you killing her to avenge Tenten. Common sense would tell me, and any half-dumb person, surely, that this isn't your first time witnessing a successful ninja mocking the loser. It happens all the time. Get over it, man! And Temari, I hate to tell you this, but your behaviour towards Tenten was a little overdone. She had tried her best; no need for you to hurtle further insults towards her. Got it, both of you? This hasn't been a pleasant week for any of us, me and Neji especially. So do me a favour, and make up for this. I don't think I want to witness any more murders or violent fights outside of the Chunin exams."

"So, Shikamaru, acting like a Chunin at last? I heard some of the medical ninjas treating me talking about your promotion," Temari remarked. "This is hardly you. I mean, you, taking charge of a situation?"

"Hey, it's troublesome, but I prefer to clear up not-so-pleasant matters before they stink further."

Lips tight, face pale, Neji glanced from Shikamaru to Temari. Two pairs of eyes turned to him, assessing, waiting. Finally, with a huge sigh, Neji extended a hand stiffly towards Temari.

"We're quits, I guess," he sighed. "You insulted Tenten, I tried to kill you, you survived. Shall we?"

Lips twisted in a half-amused smile, Temari accepted Neji's hand at last, returning the handshake.

"Fine. Friends?"

"Close enough."

"Oh, and Shikamaru?" Neji begin.

"Yes?"

"Do keep away from Tenten after this, won't you? I'm sure you're more than satisfied with Temari. Don't be such a womanizer anymore!"

Temari cast Shikamaru a rather funny glance.

"Oh, it's nothing," Shikamaru said casually. "It's just, well..."

"Forget it, lazybones." Temari smiled good-naturedly. "I can guess what you were up to, Shikamaru. I'm not such a fool. But I forgive you, whatever you were attempting with her."

"Thanks, Temari. I supposed it would be fair enough for me to say that you're the only woman I can tolerate reasonably, aside from Tenten and Ino."

"Hah. Side-splitting. Anyway, now that all's over, why don't you and I adjoin for a drink somewhere? Where we won't have our privacy invaded? And, of course, where Tenten won't come along and bug you."

"Be my guest, Temari."

"See you around, then," Neji put in sensibly. "I think I'll just go and see Tenten now, and give her an explanation before she goes crazy with confusion."

"Goodbye, Neji."

With a sigh of relief, Neji turned to leave.

_At last, Shikamaru's out of the way! No more trouble with Tenten now! _

**Thanks must go to nejitenfan, Ghostfur and . for reviewing!!! Please continued to do so, thanks. **

**Next chappie is the last one!!! And, just to let any NejiTen fans know, I've recently just posted another NejiTen oneshot, entitled My Hero. Any reviews would be much appreciated, if you can be bothered to read it. Thanks a million! **


	10. Reconciled

"Tenten? Are you there? Can I please come in?"

"Yeah."

Cautiously, Neji pushed the door to Tenten's room open and peered in, taking a deep breath.

"Neji?" Tenten looked mildly surprised. "What is it?"

"Just come to tell you that, uh, Temari is still alive," Neji begin awkwardly.

"Alive?" Tenten's eyes flew open at once. "Alive? What do you mean? Everyone was just talking about how she died mysteriously due to heart failure. What are you talking about now?"

"Calm down. Come, Tenten, just sit for a while. I won't be long. Yes, I know how weird this sounds, but Temari survived, somehow. I just went to, uh, talk to Shikamaru for a while, and there, bingo! In his room was Temari, alive and well."

"Well, well, well, this is a major surprise!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Neji, by any chance, did _you _have something to do with it? Remember how you told me after the match that you would take care of her?"

Neji gulped nervously.

"Neji. Did you?"

"You want to hear the truth?"

"Of course. What else?"

"Alright, then." Neji drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Yes, Tenten. You've hit the nail on the head. But I – I didn't quite mean to kill her. I just intended to, er, well, knock her out, make her suffer a little. That's all."

"I see," Tenten said, very slowly, pursing up her lips. "Didn't mean to kill her…well, you're fortunate there, Neji, for I could never love a murderer."

_Never love a murderer? _

"I'm sorry, Tenten." Neji's voice was rather stiff now. "I hope this little episode with Temari and Shikamaru just hasn't affected our friendship too deeply yet. Goodbye. I'll see you later."

He turned to leave, but Tenten moved first, deliberately blocking his path.

"Neji? Leaving so soon? Do you take me for a fool? I may not be all-seeing, or as intelligent as some of you are…but I do have an idea as to what's been going on lately."

Neji raised an eye, not quite understanding.

"Hey, did you really think I could fall for something as silly as that?" Tenten grinned good-naturedly. "From the moment Shikamaru started…well, you know what I mean – I guessed what he was at. Trying to get closer and closer to me just to make you jealous. His own way of avenging Temari's death at your hands."

"You mean, you saw through all of that?" Neji's eyes widened.

"Duh! What do you think? It's never been like Shikamaru to suddenly make so many moves. You know how he is, after all. Lazy, complacent, unmotivated…"

"Then, were you just playing along?"

"You can say that, if you like. Come on, Neji. Surely you didn't think I'd fall for that?"

"I don't know," Neji muttered awkwardly. "I mean, you seemed to – you seemed to… enjoy his company more than you did mine. And so I thought…"

"Oh, just shut up, Neji."

Neji had no time whatsoever to open his mouth to speak again. In a flash, Tenten was in his arms, her arms around his neck, her lips on his. It was the first time they had ever been so close; Neji's face flamed, and he could hardly breathe for mixed shock and delight.

"Tenten…"

"Neji, do you ever stop talking, I wonder?"

Neji could only blush like a little girl. But on his face was a smile already.

_So, looks like all's well after all! _

**Finis, guys!!! Hope you've liked everything so far!!! Thanks goes to everyone for reading and reviewing this. **

**So, now that this story's done, please hit that little purple button down there and REVIEW!!! **


End file.
